A Thousand Miles
by snappleducated
Summary: In which Larsa Solidor conducts himself with great dignity and poise. — LarsaPenelo


**Entitled**: A Thousand Miles  
**Fandom**: Final Fantasy XII  
**Pairing**: Larsa/Penelo  
**Dedication**: For kasumi14, fellow fangirl and fearsome foe. Not that she's a foe, or anything. I just dug the alliteration.  
**Notes**: Oh, I actually get to write two of these! I think the other one will be angsty. I mean, _deep_.  
**Summary**: In which Larsa Solidor conducts himself with great dignity and poise, special occasions not withstanding. — LarsaPenelo

* * *

Entry 230:

Subject is returning to Archades for brief visit. Have ordered the installment of a new wing for the palace. Has been dubbed the Mistress' Quarter. Am not responsible for this and am frankly baffled by its origins altogether.

Must ensure Subject does not learn of this name.

Must ensure Vaan does not learn of this name either.

Must ensure that Basch does not accidentally let it slip for his own amusement.

* * *

Entry 231:

Subject is arriving in three days. Wing is complete. Royal budget for the next five years is fairly shot. Am ignoring the problem in the hopes that it will go away. Am ignoring Basch's insistence that this will not work. Am fully qualified to determine what should and should not be ignored.

* * *

Entry 232:

Have consulted with the Head of Climate Conditions. Subject shall arrive in one day, thirteen hours and twenty four minutes. Am attempting to teach palace servants to burst into song upon Subject's arrival. Have been lectured by Basch that this holds potential to be embarrassing to the both of us. Have ordered the execution of anyone who dares burst into song.

Would likely not execute them. Behavior is distasteful. Would likely take their money instead to cover cost of construction. Senate would never approve it, anyways.

* * *

Entry 233:

DISASTER

HAVE FORGOTTEN TO ARRANGE GIFT FOR SUBJECT

Gift for Vaan is unnecessary. Will likely steal whatever he pleases and claim it as a token of goodwill between Archadia and Dalmasca. Must lecture Basch on the importance of keeping him relatively uneducated in matters of diplomacy. Must not allow leeway to Basch's logic and impressive use of examples regarding Vaan's behavior.

Have consulted various high-ranking officials. Have received suggestions ranging from titles of nobility to bunches of flowers. Clearly worthless. Am allergic to flowers.

MUST ISSUE PROCLAMATION

* * *

Entry 234:

Proclamation averted by senate. Was sent to bed with hot drink and well wishes. Have composed strongly-worded letter and am awaiting response.

Basch has suggested that behavior as of late has been highly erratic due to influx of hormones. Assured me that it is only temporary. Added that 'temporary' usually meant about five years. Inquired as to whether fits of anxiety and sudden social ineptitude would result in my growing taller. Was assured this was the case. Am slightly appeased.

* * *

Entry 235:

Subject has arrived!

Brought Vaan and gifts with her. Received gifts with great embarrassment as I had nothing to offer in return. Was also forced to retire early as gifts were floral and so result in manic sneezing. Have ordered for them to be preserved forever. Also received hug. This was from Vaan, though, and so was slightly less than exciting. Am certain would have been hugged by subject had I not assumed the fetal position.

MUST FIND GIFT FOR SUBJECT

* * *

Entry 236:

Conducted interview with maid. Have been informed that young girls typically favor ponies. Have ordered a herd of them to be shipped to palace. Am certain Subject will like them. Have named the prettiest one after her. Information is, of course, highly confidential. Potentially embarrassing. Also not sure how Subject would feel about sharing her name with a horse.

Must interview Vaan on subject of ponies.

* * *

Entry 237:

Vaan has assured me that Subject dislikes ponies unless served with potatoes. Must save charming herd from potential banquet.

Most fortunate that this crisis was caught and discovered in time. When inquired, chef was not sure as to the correct seasonings for horse meat.

Must present Vaan with some sort of medal as symbol of appreciation.

* * *

Entry 238:

WAIT.

* * *

Entry 239:

Ordered Vaan to be dangled from window. Suspect he might have a point about evil genes. Must have appointment scheduled with doctor for monitoring. Archadia has suffered her share of imbalanced emperors.

Evening's entertainment cut woefully short as Subject walked in on us and I had to repeatedly insist that Vaan was attempting to remove water from his ears. Would certainly have gotten away with this had Basch not started laughing. Threatened to speak with his direct superior before remembering that _I_ am his direct superior. Subject seemed to find this very amusing. Inquired as to whether Subject liked ponies. Subject replied that they were "alright, I guess."

Am crushed.

* * *

Entry 240:

Subject has remarked on beauty of new wing. Revealed that its construction had been finished only days ago. Subject seemed delighted by this. Insisted on dancing "because it needs some history, and it's not like it could hurt, right?"

Suggested that every single room required history. Subject seemed to find this funny. Was not actually joking. Subject is a very good dancer. Have noticed that Subject has fondness for crystals.

* * *

Entry 241:

Subject left today. Found multitude of priceless artifacts aboard Vaan's ship. Have composed another strongly worded letter.

Presented Subject with crate of crystals. Subject seemed slightly overwhelmed. Was forced to pretend that I had been joking, and gave her new earrings instead. Received kiss on cheek. Not from Vaan. Attempted to force crate of crystals on Subject but was restrained by Basch before she noticed.

Will probably not sleep tonight.

* * *

Entry 242:

Not certain what should be done with the ponies.


End file.
